The present invention relates to a hard disk drive mounting structure for a portable personal computer which permits a hard disk drive to be drawn out of a portable personal computer and then pushed back into place.
The hard disk drive in a computer system is fixedly fastened inside the mainframe thereof when can be removed from place only when the mainframe is detached. The present invention is to design a mounting structure in a computer system for holding a hard disk drive permitting it to be conveniently drawn out of the mainframe thereof and then pushed back into place.
According to the present invention, there is provided a hard disk drive mounting structure for a personal computer, which is generally comprised of a mainframe having a chamber therein, a sliding box fastened in said chamber inside said mainframe, and a hard disk drive fastened inside said sliding box by screws. The sliding box has two sliding grooves at two opposite sides respectively engaged with two rails on the two opposite side walls inside the chamber, and therefore, the sliding box can be conveniently drawn out of the mainframe and then pushed back into place.